


Пойдёшь за меня?

by lara_alexandr



Series: Цунами [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Пять раз, когда свадьба Стива и Денни сорвалась и один раз, когда всё-таки состоялась.





	Пойдёшь за меня?

Жениться Стив, конечно, собирался. Когда-нибудь. Потом, в будущем. Причём будущее это было настолько абстрактным и неопределённым, что его краёв не видел даже сам Стив. Впрочем, как любили говорить некоторые, Стив не видел краёв не только в своих матримониальных планах, а и вообще во всём. Особенно, в уничтожении всяких там террористов. После него достаточно было пройтись веничком, и всё – всем спасибо, все свободны. 

А потом случились братья Хесс, и Стив встретил Денни.

Судьба всё-таки редкостная сука.

 

***

 

Стив втрескался. Сразу. С первого взгляда, как шестнадцатилетка какой-то. Вот просто стоял и пялился, пока детектив Уильямс тарахтел что-то, наставив на Стива пушку. А Стив стоял и думал, что не может быть у человека настолько голубых глаз. Он даже подумал, что это линзы. 

А потом Денни повернулся к нему спиной, и клапана у Стива сорвало просто в хлам. Руки, кажется, обрели свой-собственный разум, иначе как объяснить, что они то и дело тянулись огладить тылы Денни. Реально, Стив устал их одёргивать. 

А потом Денни врезал ему, и Стив окончательно сомлел. В его оправдание можно сказать, что он всегда был немножечко маньяком с мазохистскими наклонностями.

Ровно через неделю они трахались, как оголтелые кролики на полу Стивовой гостиной. Своротили кофейный столик, кокнули вазу и напрочь угваздали смазкой и спермой замшевый диван.

Кажется, Стив орал.

Кажется, он слегка отключился в процессе.

Кажется, он сказал слово на букву «л». Иначе, почему весь следующий день Денни был непривычно тих и задумчив.

Стив уже приготовился к тому, что ему заявят, что всё очень уж быстро, и что после развода с Рейчел прошло слишком мало времени и… и… И ещё что-нибудь в этом же роде.

И Стив буквально похолодел, когда Денни заявился к нему вечером с упаковкой пива и тремя – без ананасов, бога ради! – пиццами. 

Они молча смотрели, как Дюрант забивает снова и снова, а Стива мутило от неопределённости. Он прямо чувствовал, как в его желудке пиво вступает в конфронтацию с колбасками и солёными огурчиками. 

А в середине второй четверти Денни вдруг сказал, что он тоже то самое. На букву «л».

До постели они опять не добрались. 

Через полгода Стив обнаружил себя в ювелирном салоне, где в рекордно короткие сроки сумел довести до белого каления двух продавцов, одного охранника и уборщицу. И благословен будь господь за то, что создал Чина Хо Келли. Ибо Чин и благоразумие – абсолютные синонимы, а Коно своими комментариями ситуацию уж точно не улучшала.

Из магазина Стив вышел счастливым обладателем двух браслетов из крокодиловой кожи чёрного цвета с вставками из платины. Совершенно гладких, если не считать надписи в центре вставок - «Навсегда».

За ужином Стив до непотребного вида растерзал запечённого на углях тунца, но так и не смог начать разговор. Все слова казались невероятно глупыми и слащавыми. 

В последний раз он так волновался в школе, когда приглашал на выпускной Минди Джонсон. А Минди, на минуточку, считалась первой красоткой в школе, училась лучше всех и была капитаном чирлидерш. А ещё про неё болтали, что Минди не прочь раскрепостить девственника-другого. Стив краснел и заикался, и Минди пришлось приложить недюжинные усилия, чтобы понять, что от неё требуется. На бал она со Стивом пошла, вот только девственность – во всех смыслах - он потерял с её братом-близнецом. И не подумайте, что Стив их перепутал. 

Вот и сейчас Стив тыкал несчастную рыбу вилкой, а свободной рукой мял коробочку с браслетами, лежащую в кармане. 

Он тупил бы весь вечер, если бы Денни не отложил в сторону столовые приборы и не сказал, глядя прямо в глаза:  
\- Я согласен.  
\- ? – Стив отвлёкся от расчленёнки.  
\- Я. Согласен, - чётко, едва ли не по слогам проговорил Денни.

И всё вдруг стало легко и просто. 

Уже утром, глядя, как тускло сияет платина на запястье Денни, Стив спросил:  
\- Как ты узнал. Ну… про эээ… предложение.  
\- Ну, - Денни свернул фунтиком очередной блинчик, обмакнул в собственноручно сваренный клубничный джем и сунул в рот. Член Стива заинтересованно поднял голову, Стив мысленно на него шикнул, чтоб не отвлекал. – Пришлось, конечно, провести небольшое расследование. Ну, знаешь, - Денни пальцем стёр каплю джема с нижней губы и отправил в рот. Стив вынужден был положить ногу на ногу. – Наблюдения, опрос свидетелей.

Стив вопросительно изогнул брови.

\- Коно выглядела слишком умилённой, когда вы вернулись с опроса свидетелей, и потом ещё полчаса мурлыкала с Адамом по телефону. Ты весь день просидел в своём офисе как сыч, не спуская глаз с сейфа, как будто там весь золотой запас страны. Но окончательно меня убедила зелёная фасоль.

Стив молча таращился.

\- Ты попросил приготовить фасоль на ужин. Ты её терпеть не можешь.

Стив ошеломлённо почесал бровь. Он, конечно, знал, что Денни отличный коп. В Джерси он был в первой десятке по раскрываемости, но чёрт побери!

Денни, довольный произведённым эффектом, ухмылялся, догрызая яблоко. 

\- Фасоль? – слабо переспросил Стив и поскрёб в затылке.

Денни расхохотался и смилостивился, наконец:  
\- Чин намекнул, чтобы я выключил телефон перед ужином.

Определённо, Чин будет крёстным их первенца.

***

Вот так Стив Макгарретт, морской котик в запасе, оказался втянут в безумие под названием подготовка к свадьбе. 

***

 

Неизвестно, когда успевшие спеться Рейчел «Я обязана пристроить тебя в приличные руки, Денни», Коно «Я хочу торт, босс. Много, много торта» и Лори «У меня есть божественная штучка с воланами от Баленсиага» добровольно назначили себя организаторами и крепко взяли Стива и Денни в оборот.

Свадебная лихорадка, кажется, охватила всё полицейское управление Гонолулу. По касательной задело даже губернатора. Камекона, которого привлекли к составлению меню, впал в неистовство, предлагая добавлять креветки во всё подряд. Санг Мин просто путался под ногами. 

Стив, при всей своей внешней брутальности, никогда не чурался романтики, к тому же он собирался вступить в брак с самым охрененным парнем на планете, поэтому с энтузиазмом включился в процесс планирования. 

Поначалу.

А ведь Денни предупреждал его. Но он сам отрастил дзен толщиной с хорошо откормленного аллигатора ещё в момент женитьбы на Рейчел, а вот Стив после стопятьсотого раза «цвет сливок или молока» - да будут прокляты изобретатели скатёрок! – почувствовал себя готовым впасть в состояние «Халк крушить, Халк ломать». 

Нет, он, конечно, с удовольствием поучаствовал в дегустации тортов, куда они с Денни заявились прямиком с задержания. Совершенно взмыленные и насквозь провонявшие потом и порохом. Смертельно уставший Стив, наевшись бисквитов, заявил:   
\- Ты же знаешь, я больше по стейкам, - умудрился задремать, притулившись в уголке дивана.

Ему не помешала даже набирающая обороты дискуссия Денни и кондитера о вкусе будущего шедевра. Из сладких грёз, где они с Денни предавались грязному разнузданному сексу на столе в офисе, Стива вырвал взбешённый рявк Уильямса: «Никаких, блядь, ананасов! Никаких, блядь, слов на букву «а». Не дай тебе бог, если я учую хотя бы тень запаха!»

Далее последовало красочное описание того где, как и что именно Денни сделает с поваром, даже если тот просто положит несчастный фрукт рядом с тортом. Парочку цветистых оборотов Стив даже запомнил. Пригодятся на допросах.

Сошлись на шоколадно-кокосовом, получили десятипроцентную скидку и пожелания никогда не возвращаться. 

Секс в ту ночь был просто феерическим. Денни рычал «грёбаные ананасы» и так задвигал Стиву, что у того искры из глаз сыпались. Наутро оказалось, что постельное бельё подлежит немедленной утилизации. 

 

***

 

В цветочный салон Стива заманили обещанием халявного пива. 

Флористка с помощником и чёртовы иствикские ведьмы весьма технично взяли Стива в кольцо, заставив перенюхать туеву кучу цветов. После сакраментального «Орхидеи или лилии?» Стив попытался убиться об стену. Спасла его Грейс, заявившая, что хочет на свадьбу веночек. Гарпии мгновенно умилились и забыли о Макгарретте

Вывалился из магазина Стив совершенно охреневшим. Пива ему, кстати, так и не налили.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что будет так, - прохрипел Стив, медузой распластываясь на диване. Они смотрели, как лажают «Ред Сокс», а Стиву казалось, что по площадке бегают не люди, а розы-мимозы. 

\- Я говорил. Но ты, как обычно, всё пропустил мимо ушей, - Денни помассировал у Стива за ушами. – Завтра, кстати, первая примерка смокингов.

Стив взвыл.

 

***

 

\- Мне нужен секс. Много-много целительного секса, - бормотал назавтра Стив, вернувшись из салона. 

Во сне на него нападали стаи булавок, портновский метр, а здоровенные ножницы пытались оттяпать самое дорогое.

***

День икс, как водится, настал совершенно внезапно.

 

***

 

Попытка раз.

 

Грейси – ангел. Это теорема, которая не требует доказательств. 

И Стив готов горы свернуть ради своей маленькой девочки. Тем более сейчас, когда слёзы катятся по бархатистым щёчкам.

Где-то за спиной слышался виноватый бубнёж хозяйки магазина-салона, пытающейся объяснить, как так случилось, что за ночь на наряде Грейс появилось громадное винное пятно. Пока у неё это получалось крайне невнятно. Особенно, на фоне шипения Рейчел. Денни сжал переносицу, готовясь разразиться гневной речью, но Стив опередил его, опускаясь перед Грейс на колени:  
\- Грейси, милая, - он взял её за руки, и крошечные ладошки моментально утонули в его больших, мозолистых от постоянного контакта с оружием, ладонях, - обещаю – у тебя будет самое красивое платье на свете. Мы поедем в Париж или Милан, или… или в Рим, и купим тебе платье, какое захочешь.   
\- Правда? – её заплаканные глазки почти сразу высохли.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Как у принцессы? - шмыгнула Грейс, уточняя.  
\- Как у принцессы.  
\- С зонтиком?  
\- С зонтиком, с сумочкой. Всё, что пожелаешь.

Она бросилась Стиву на шею, радостно завизжав, крепко-крепко обнимая тоненькими ручонками за шею.

\- Данно! Ты слышал, слышал? Дядя Стив обещал мне платье из Парижа.   
\- Да, обезьянка, - Денни вспыхнул нежностью, глядя, как она кружится.  
\- Ох! – Грейси вдруг остановилась, прижимая ладошки к щекам и переводя взгляд со Стива на Денни и обратно. – Ваша свадьба, она уже завтра. 

Карие глаза снова налились слезами, и Денни подхватил её на руки, удерживая под попу:  
\- Милая, мы подождём. Нам не трудно. И как мы договаривались называть дядю Стива?  
\- Папа Стив, - она смешно вытянула шею, слюняво чмокая Стива в щёку. – Фу, колючий.

 

Попытка два.

 

Стив всегда был парнем ответственным. И когда в день его собственной свадьбы в шесть утра ему позвонил осведомитель и сказал, что есть возможность сдвинуть с мёртвой точки одно дело, тянущееся уже не первый месяц, Стив справедливо рассудил, что успеет и наводку проверить – до церемонии целых двенадцать часов – и совершенно официально прибрать Денни в своё единоличное пользование.

Стиву даже не пришлось ничего врать, чтобы уйти из дома – Денни сегодня ночевал в своей старой квартире. 

Одна нога здесь, другая… другая тоже уже здесь. 

И Стив с лёгкой совестью завёл пикап, перебудив рёвом его мотора всех собак в округе. 

Стив не знал, сколько времени провёл в кромешной тьме. Он то и дело терял сознание. В голове мутилось от жестокого удара по затылку. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а в избитом теле болела каждая мышца, каждая косточка. Левый глаз отказывался открываться, а губами практически невозможно было пошевелить. А от сломанной правой ноги по всему телу растекалась такая боль, что Стив периодически переставал связно мыслить. 

Он знал, что его часы сломаны. Разбились, когда Стив пытался освободиться во время похищения, но его банально задавили массой, а потом на голову как будто дом упал. Но даже если бы хронометр уцелел, Стив ничего не смог бы разглядеть. У него не было ни фонарика, ни спички. Похитители вывернули все его карманы, перед тем, как здесь бросить. 

По внутренним ощущениям прошли почти сутки, а может и больше, кто знает. И когда двери бункера распахнулись, а в прямоугольнике света возник чей-то размытый силуэт, Стив подумал, что у него бред. 

\- Он здесь! – чьи-то тёплые руки бережно касались его лица и шеи, трогали пульс. – Он жив! Скорую, немедленно!

Пространство наполнилось топотом множества ног и голосами. 

Стив почти ослеп, когда его вынесли на улицу.

\- Денни, - разбитые губы едва шевелились.  
\- Я здесь.

И всё случившееся тут же потеряло значение – Денни нашёл его. 

 

Попытка три.

 

\- Ты!.. – от Денни можно было спички поджигать. Денни в бешенстве. – Ты это, блядь, нарочно?! Макгарретт, я тебя спрашиваю!  
\- Попал ты, чувак, однако, - протянул наркоторговец, которого рядом заковывала в наручники Коно, отчаянно кусающая губы, чтобы не захохотать.   
\- Я не специально, - Стив свёл брови домиком.  
\- Ты всегда не специально, а потом дома падают. И нечего тут щеночка изображать! – гаркнул Денни.   
\- Братва не поверит, - еле слышно пробормотал задержанный, которого Коно уже толкала в сторону патрульной машины. 

Но когда это Уильямс жаловался на недостаток слуха:  
\- А братва поверит, если я врежу тебе по яйцам?

Сломанный женихом за пару дней до свадьбы безымянный палец – неприятно, конечно, но не смертельно. И только Стив умудрился сломать тот, на который Денни должен был одеть обручальное кольцо.

\- За что мне это?! - Денни устало прикрыл глаза ладонью.

 

Попытка четыре.

 

Коно и Лори буквально висели на Стиве.

Задержанный скулил на одной ноте, баюкая сломанную руку. Руку, из которой Стив минуту назад выбил пистолет, из которого подстрелили Денни.

\- Стив! Босс! Он жив. Слышишь? Денни жив.

А Стив мог только не мигая смотреть на безвольно свесившуюся с каталки руку, пока парамедики суетились над Денни. Ему было важным видеть эту руку. Кажется, только она держала Стива.

 

Попытка пятая. 

 

А потом припёрся Уэстон. Заявился в своей излюбленной манере чёртика из табакерки. Просто вышел однажды из запертой – снаружи! – оружейной комнаты. 

Лори моментально повисла у него на шее, дрыгая ногами как девчонка.

\- Соскучился ужасно, - выдохнул Джеймс, прижимаясь щекой к её волосам, а потом встретился взглядом со Стивом: - Есть информация по Во Фату.

Денни сам собрал рюкзак Стива.

 

Хеппи энд.

 

Они отключили телефоны накануне.

Рейчел практически приковала Денни к себе, а за Стивом неустанно ходит Чин.

\- Или вы поженитесь завтра, - рыкнула бывшая миссис Уильямс, - или я умываю руки.  
\- Всё так запущено? – поинтересовался Джеймс, складывая ноги на кофейный столик.

Он торчал на Гавайях уже вторую неделю и уезжать не собирался. Согласился быть шафером у Стива, потому что Коно уже завербовал Денни, а Чин, первоначально предполагавшийся на эту роль, отказался. Ему надо было встречать в аэропорту девушку. Какую-то совершенно необыкновенную, если судить по мечтательно затуманенным глазам. 

\- Пять! Пять раз, - британский акцент Рейчел буквально резал уши. – И ты, - она пребольно ткнула Джеймса в плечо отлично наманикюренным пальцем, - был пятым.

Уэстон комично выпучил глаза:  
\- Какая честь. Никогда и ни у кого не был пятым.

И тут же получил по макушке шёлковой думкой.

И конечно, всё прошло идеально. 

Стив смотрел в любимые, такие родные глаза, чувствовал тёплую тяжесть кольца на пальце, целовал. В груди было тесно от переполняющих его эмоций. Стиву хотелось кричать, делясь своим счастьем. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, обнимая ладонями лицо Денни.- Люблю.  
\- Люблю, - эхом отозвался Денни.

И Грейси бросилась в их объятия, поздравляя.

 

***

 

\- Кто она?

Стив и Джеймс стояли на самой кромке прибоя. Океан ласково лизал их обнажённые ступни, тихо шепча волнами по песку, манил в свои прохладные глубины. 

Стив смотрел, как Денни кружит Грейс. Рот сам собой расползался в улыбке. 

\- Прошлое, - Джеймс оторвался от разглядывания теряющегося в ночи горизонта.


End file.
